Weapon Parameters and Modification
Weapon Parameters All melee weapons have the following parameters (the only exception is a Chainsaw, which has only Damage and Rate of Fire parametres): * Damage — The amount of health depleted from an attack (initially) * Force — this parameter reflects the damage done to a target's stamina (often slicing off limbs or breaking bones) * Handling — the easier a weapon is to handle, the less stamina it takes to use it. * Durability and Condition — Durability defines the maximum number of attacks this weapon can withstand before breaking. The condition is the current state represented by a white bar around the weapon icon. (When durability is depleted the weapon being used will do a fraction of the base damage) All firearms have the following parameters: * Damage — The amount of health depleted from an attack (initially) * Accuracy — Determines the chance of hitting your target while not in ADS (Aim Down Sights) * Rate of Fire — The amount of bullets or rounds fired in a given time (usually per minute) * Reload Speed — How quickly the firearm can be reloaded. Rarity Each weapon also has its own rarity level: * Common (White) — The most basic item that can be found almost anywhere. * Uncommon (Green) — Items that give above average stats. * Rare (Blue) — Gives more bonus stats of its base item. * Unique (Violet) — Gives an even more significant amount of bonus stats. * Legendary (Orange) — Considered the most powerful of the type of item it is based on. * Named (Orange) — They are the most unique items in game, and are usually better than the weapon they are based on. They may not be considered a better weapon against another weapon (such as McCall's 9mm vs Heavy Pistol). Weapon Type All weapons in Dead Island can be categorized as either a melee weapon or a firearm. But they can be broken down further as a specific type of melee weapon or firearm, each with its own unique attributes. Weapon Modification Weapons in Dead Island can be modified to gain additional damage effects and more power. To modify a weapon you need to find the following: *'Workbench' — these special tables are where you need to go to upgrade, repair or modify weapons. *'Mods' — treat them as shopping lists for materials you need to gather for a given modification *'Parts' — scattered all over the island, these items can be used to make your weapons more powerful, increasing your chances for survival. *'A weapon' — something compatible with the blueprint you intend to use. Remember: the more powerful a weapon is the more you'll gain by modifying it. Weapon Effects Some weapons have special effects. These effects are displayed to the right of a weapon's normal stats with a symbol and a number. The symbol determines the type of effect and the number determines the intensity of the effect. Notes * It should be noted that a weapon that is affected by a character's skill will have numbers in parenthesis beside the base numbers. Sam B. has skills that affect blunt weapons, so anything modifed by his skills will have numbers in parentheses but not bladed weapons. The same thing goes with Purna and firearms. * It should be noted that people who want to use the chainsaw should be efficient in their usage, as the chainsaw does not deplete with the durability of the weapon but the amount of time that the player set it rotating, this is probably because that the chainsaw uses gasoline and once used up the player cannot refill it. Category:Gameplay Category:Weapon